The wars of love
by Cozycone
Summary: A story about lily potter time at and maybe some after hogwarts . Lily luna potter finda friendship and maybe love?
1. Thehatstall

Chapter one ( the hat stall )

Lily arrived off the train and into the great hall . Seeing her bothers . one standing at the Slytherin table and one at Gryffindor standing with all her cousins at the Gryffindor table. Rose with a Slytherin boy with bright blonde hair holding her hand . The hat started calling people up . Hugo, was sorted into Gryffindor. A boy called jake was in Ravenclaw . Then a boy called zack was called up . He took about 5 minutes. She wondered why he took so long. What about him made him a hat stall . She was ripped away from her thoughts when she got called up to the hat . She sat down . So, a Potter . Lily smiled . What house do you think you are in mr's Potter? The hat said . I -I lily uttered . Ummm I think you are in ... hufflepuff! Her family was kind of shocked . No one was in hufflepuff of the potters or Weasleys/grangers . Deep down lily felt a little embarrassed for not being in Gryffindor but, she also knew that she was a big hufflepuff . She thought back to when her friend went behind her back to hang with James . She still forgave her because she was loyal to her . She tried and push these thoughts a side sitting down at the hufflepuff table . Hi,said a girl with dirty blonde hair said . She looked happy but , a little shy . Hi, I'm lily . Nice to meet you! I'm, Ella . Is this your second year ? I asked drinking some pumpkin juice . Yes ! This place is a lot of fun she said since I looked kind of nervous . So we will be in any of the same classes ?I asked as a girl was getting sorted into to Ravenclaw. We should be in at least one ella said . Even though I'm a year older . Oh ok . I said smiling . The sorting was over and the feast began . Sorry , I kind of forgot to ask your last name I said buttering a piece of bread . Oh , I'm Ella Longbottom she smiled . Oh! I know your parents they are my brothers god parents . I said . How have I not meet you .? Your dad comes to our house all the time I said smiling but,looking confused . I lived with my grandpa for a while . While I was sick . My mom and dad didn't want to my siblings to get sick . So I just to go home this past summer she said smiling . Well I'm happy we're friends now ! Lily smiled . The feast was over and Ella and lily went to the hufflepuff common rooms . They walked up to their bedrooms . Ella introduced lily to the girls on the beds. This is Brooke, Julie , and rio. Lily waved . I'm lily i said smiling . Wait, your lily Potter right ?! The girl with black hair said (rio) looking shocked . Yes , I am . Lily sat down on her new bed as the girls were talking and getting to know each other . Ella finally said it's getting late we can talk more tomorrow she said . As they all got into bed lily smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep .

**I hope you guys liked it ! This is my first time writing anything like this so please leave tips ! **


	2. Theboyunderthetree

The next day after all the classes I decided to go down to the lake . On my way down I saw a boy with black hair in jeans and a blue shirt . He was a reading a book under neath tree ride next to the lake . I went over and sat down next to him. Hi, I'm lily ! The boy looked kind of shocked . Oh, hi. Hi said . I'm zack . We shook hands . Oh, aren't you a 1st year . You're friends with Albus,rose, and Scorpius! Lily nodded . Well, rose is my cousin , Albus is my brother , and Scorpius is kind of like my brother . Albus and Scorpius are best friends so I see him a lot .i smiled getting comfortable under the tree. Yeah , sorry . Scorpius watched me when I was little he said . I know Albus from Quidditch and he's in my house . Then I know rose cause they hang out a lot since rose and Scorpius are dating he said smiling . Lily nodded . So , I'm guessing you're not a first year . Yeah , I'm in 3rd he said . Oh , are you on Slytherin Quidditch team ? Yeah . Funny thing is I thought I would be put in ravenclaw he said . I was close . it was my second house he said kind of smiling but still in his thoughts. It was kind of cute his sought of smile lily thought . But, I guess the hat thought I had to much ambition . He said . I wanted to be in ravenclaw to prove the goyles didn't have to be in Slytherin. He laughed . I smiled and giggled a little . So you're in hufflepuff right ? Yeah I was kind of surprised I mean , Albus was in Slytherin but, no one was in hufflepuff. Well, from the things I heard from rose and when you came up to a boy with his nose in a book . It makes sense. He smiled the half smiled . I smiled back . It was about to be dinner time so we got up and walked back to the castle . Laughing all the way back into the great hall. Hey ,do you want to sit at the Slytherin table with me ? Zack asked . Oh sure I said smiling . Oh, hold on I want to tell Ella . She'll probably be worried . You can invite her over he said . You know I think she has a crush on Albus he said laughing . Lily smiled . Albus is so oblivious. Well, we can see what happens. Lily winked . Zack laugher and shoved me a little . Lily went to Ella . Hey , want to come sit at the Slytherin table ? I'm sitting with my friend Zack . Oh , sure .Ella said . Also, you can sit next to Albus I said winking and knocking her with my elbow . Hey ! How did you know ? she said quietly. Zack thought so and now I know he's right. Don't worry but, Albus is oblivious . Thank you . Ella said slightly smiling . We walked over to Slytherin table . Ella sat next to Albus , me next to Zack , and Scorpius and rose next to Albus . Zack was talking to me about how he meet Albus in his 1st year . Then how he joined the Quidditch team in his 3rd and in Scorpius/Albus 4th year . I could see Ella trying to flirt with Albus . Albus was flirting a little but, I don't think he knew she really liked him . I rolled my eyes . What ? Oh not you Zack ,sorry ! I meant Ella and Albus i mouthed . Ohhh , ok . Zack said laughing . Rose and Scorpius were holding hands as Scorpius was kissing rose head . After dinner , rose and Scorpius went towards the library most likely to study , Albus and Ella looked like they were going to stay and talk until they got kicked out , So Zack and I got up . I hit Albus's

back he looked behind him I winked and nodded my head . He went to open his mouth but, closed it . He turned back to Ella I saw before we went out the door Ella's big smile . Hey want to go to the lake ? Zack said . Umm sure I need to do school I said . Oh well I can help if you need he smiled . Ok , thank you. That night I finished my homework with a lot of laughing and smiling . Good night ! I said to Zack as we got back into the castle . He smiled back . I kissed him on the cheek and went on my way . I got upstairs i saw Brooke asleep , Rio finishing homework, and Ella nowhere to me found . I sat down on my bed changed into my pajamas and fell asleep

**Hope you guys liked it !! **


	3. Poorbrooke

( 3 months later )

I ran down the moving stairs almost falling and down to the great hall . I ran into the hall trying to look for Ella to ask what happened last night . ( her and albus been spending more time together) She was no where to be found again . So I tried to find Zack . he was at the Slytherin table talking to Scorpius since Albus was nowhere to be found . I tapped Zack on the shoulder . Oh , hi ,lily ! he said smiling the half smile . It made her get a little bit of butterflies in her stomach . May I sit her she asked . Oh yeah sure . Zack said . Scorpius, do you know where Albus went . Scorpius smiled. Well , he definitely has a big crush on someone but, besides that I have no idea . He winked . Zack and I laughed . I could see Scorpius smile a little bit more I started to think why but , I got out of my thoughts when I saw Brooke

. Hey , Brooke ! Brooke looked nervous . Since Scorpius was head boy he walked with us to help Brooke . Zack came too just cause he was already on his way out soon . Brooke saw us coming over . Hi. she said looking around . What's wrong ?! I got a bad grade . I looked confused . So you can fix it next time ! We can help if you need . I said smiling . No, my parents are going to be here and well, I bet you won't see me for a couple days . I started to get nervous too . What do you mean ? I bent to my knees in front of Brooke who sat down on the bench . Scorpius and Zack also bent down . When they get mad . Well I hide but, I can't hide here . Scorpius was trying his best to calm her down . Zack was trying to connect the dots and I was hugging her . She started to cry . I realized that most of her closet was all long sleeves . Do you parents hurt you ? I ask nervously. Ella started to cry . Zack come with me . Scorpius, stay with her . We ran to the head mistress office . We said the password . Lemon squares. We ran into her office . Head mistress ! We both said out of breath . We have to protect Brooke ! I said on the verge of tears . Zack put her hand on My shoulder . If it hadn't been for the situation I would have blushed . We explained everything. She ran down to ten great hall with us. As we got there we saw Scorpius standing in front of Brooke . Her parents with their wands out in front of him . We saw rose holding on to Brooke she must have gotten there after we left . McGonagall walked in swiftly . Please , put down the wands. She said sternly . You can't stop us . We are taking our daughter . She looked even more scared and nervous and now she was crying . Scorpius stayed in front of them . Now McGonagall wand was out . I got my wand out but , I felt Zack hand stopped mine. He shook his head he grabbed his wand instead and stepped in front of me . He started to slowly walk even closer . The mom pointing her wand at McGonagall and the father at Scorpius. I saw zack about to walk in . I grabbed him . He turned . My eyes got wide . Even though I only knew him for 3 months he was special. He smiled the slight smiled . He walked in . He pointed the wand at the dad . Out of nowhere a bunch of wizards in dark outfits with hoods appeared into the hall . Now there was about 20 people against 5 . Well Brooke was crying but she still had her wand in her lap . Rose got up and stood up with Scorpius. They made eye contact in a way to say I love you ,be safe . I never understood this look but, I didn't have time for these thoughts . I got my wand out but, I saw Ella and Albus talking . I held my hand out from across the door way . I pointed in side . They both pulled their Wands out . They walked together . I saw Albus take Ellas hand and squeezed it . Well only took him almost 3 years . They made eye contact the same way that Scorpius and rose did . They walked in hands unlacing but, before they did they both mouthed stay put to me . I wanted to argue but, there was no time . I saw one of the People in dark clothing sleeves rolled up he had a dark mark . I read about them in a couple of my books I thought. I got my wand out I didn't care anymore . All of a sudden all hell broke lose . Scorpius wand spitted out expelliarmus. I saw bright green light but, everyone dodged it . I started to think about the spells I read about . I remember a spell my dad told me never to do But , at the moment I didn't have a choice I stepped closer and wispered sectumspera . All of a sudden I saw it hit one of the people in dark hoddies . It was like a knife I felt bad but, I had to protect my family and friends. I stepped out and yelled expelliarmus ! As everyone was yelling spells I yelled incendio! A circle of fire roared . Most of the poeple disappeared but, still the parents and a few other people stayed . McGonagall yelled a spell I couldn't hear . all the people disappeared . I ran to Zack he grabbed me in a hug are you ok !? He said worried . I'm ok . Are you ? Zack nodded . Rose hugged Scorpius right around the waist . Ella ran to Albus and hugged him too. Then went to Brooke who was looking about she was going to scream . Hey , Brooke . But, the anger looked more like tears now . I hugged her too .I told McGonagall about the dark mark . She looked scared but , thanked me on my way out . I was hoping this was all just a fluke .

**Have a good day ! **


	4. Thequdditichteam

( year 2 )

Year two I thought . Lets hope it's a good one . A couple more kids got sorted into Slytherin, ravenclaw , a good amount into hufflepuff and a lot into Gryffindor. Hey , Zack.( Who was now in 4th year ) Hey , you excited for 2nd year ? he said with his full smile. Yeah . I - I . I have a question. Yeah , shoot . He said looking back at the his book his feet in the lake . Your second house it was ravenclaw. Right ? Yeah , why ? But, you had so much ambition that you got Slytherin. Yes . Well , why ? What do you mean ? Why did you have so much ambition? I asked kind of nervously. I sat down next to him . Well , my dad and mr carrbe was mr. Malfoys "friends" . I nodded. Well, everyone thinks their kids are stupid. Well , I wanted to prove them wrong . Jake , crabbes kids got into ravenclaw but, I didn't . I looked shocked. You are one of the smartest people I know . I almost yelled . He just laughed. Thank you . He said . Yeah , of course . We laughed after the whole thing . The next day I skipped breakfast it was quittiach tryouts but, I still wanted to see my friends so I went to the great hall anyways. I saw Zack looking happily at me . Hey . He said as I sat down . You excited!? He knew I was trying out . He saw how nervous I looked . He hugged me . I hugged him back but, I was still in shock from the hug . Your trying out for your team right ? I said after the hug . Yeah . I'm still nervous though but, just a little he said . What position are trying for ? I asked . Oh , I'm a chaser usually . Cool ! ( I knew Albus was a seeker for their team and Scorpius was a chaser and the Captain) so , I hoped to see Zack on the team again too . I was tying out for a seeker . I said trying to drink OJ . Well our try outs are about the same time want to go together ?he asked . Sure ! I smiled . We went to our classes . Then at lunch we went to the quidditch pitch . It was Slytherin try outs first so I decide to go to the stands . Zack hugged me before I walked up to the stairs . Still shocked a little I said good luck ! I watched as the try outs went on . At the end Albus got seeker ,a girl named Jackson got beater , Scorpius was still a chaser , a boy named John got beater and , Jessica was the keeper,and Zack got chaser !! I was so happy for him I ran down and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. We both smiled. He asked if I wanted him to wait . If that's ok ? Of course ! He said he walked up and said good luck . Perry my cousin was the keeper / captain . I was trying for seeker along with 2 other people . I raised on my broom looking for the golden snitch. I saw something gold flash . I ducked as I saw a ball come at me . I started to go towards the snitch . I was hoping no one else saw it but, I was wrong both of the girls were right behind me . I went faster . I felt rain starting to drop down . One of the girls started to fall . she had to go down . The other girl was right next to me . I saw it the girl eyes looked narrow and in focus . I raced toward the snitch. I couldn't get it . I would have to stand up . I put one foot down on the broom . Then the other . I crouched . Scared but , felt the addraline running in my body . The girl got close and started to push they called us down but I felt something hit my hand . I opened it as I landed . I caught it ! I yelled I caught it ! I saw Zach face he looked nervous but, now he looked so happy ! In the end . Perry was still keeper , a girl named Jules was a chaser, Kate was a chaser , then Kane was a chaser , Zoey was a beater , John was a beater , and finally I was the new seeker ! Zack ran towards me and hugged me tightly . Good job ! I can't wait for the new season I said smiling .


	5. Tellhimnow

Year two soon three

As a reminder of the years all the kids are in now here they are !

Albus : 5

Scorpius:5

Lily:2

Zack:4

Rose :5

Hugo:3

Ella:4

Yay ! I said . Running towards Ella .I saw Hugo reading a book . Since last year he's been sad . I've tried to help but, he just pushes us away . I waved to him but, he just looked up waved a sad wave and back to the book . . It's the first game of the year ! Ella looked happy . I'm so proud of you she said . How's Brooke doing ? I asked . Brooke , since what happened in 1st year had been having to go back and forth between houses and school . She's fine . She's coming back just in time for your game in third year ! Ella said smiling . ( Since I tried out after the season ended I didn't start till third year ) Hey , rio . I said sitting down next to her in the great hall Ella following me . Oh hey , her hand laced with Oliver's smith . Hi ,Oliver I said . He smiled . While he was eating toast . He was a keeper on the ravenclaw team . I heard Ella scream a little . I turned to see my bother Albus , hugging her from behind. Ella turned around and kissed him . Albus deepened the kiss . Guys please we are trying to eat . rio said . We all laughed . Rose came up with her book bag in hand and the other in Scorpius hand . Hey . she said . You excited for your first game ?! Yes , very ! I said . Scorpius smiled . Umm may I talk to you ? Sure . I said smiling . Look , he said as we went in a corner . Why , don't you just tell him you like him ? What ? I said trying to hide a blush . Just tell him . I know he likes you . If you don't tell him I'll make him tell you and if he doesn't then I'll tell both of you for each other . I almost laughed but, I knew Scorpius would actually tell him . So I said ok and walked back out into great hall . Everyone was smiling they knew what I was about to do . Do you know where Zack is ? Yeah he's outside on the quittich pitch .

**This was a short one but, still cute . More to come ! **


	6. Thelake

I saw Zack on his broom . Hey ! I yelled . Zack heard me and landed on the field . Hi! He said running his hand through his hair to fix it with the half smile . Wow he's cute . I said In my head . Ummm do you want to go to hogsmeade with me ?! I spulterd out . Oh , aren't we already going Zack said confused . Oh , umm yeah . He didn't get it I was about to give up so I started to walk away but, I thought about what Scorpius said . Actually, I -I meant- i meant like - would you go like as a date ? Oh ,he started to blush . It's -it's ok never mind . I said quickly. I turned away . I felt Zack grab my arm . I fell into his chest . I looked up I felt the rain hitting our heads I went for my wand but , he just pulled me closer . He kissed me lightly but, I fell deeper into the kiss . We away for breath . As the rain fell on us We laced our fingers and ran up to the castle for lunch . We saw rose and Scorpius sitting at the Gryffindor table with rose on his shoulder , Ella was kissing Albus while I saw food in front of them( I bet albus was her meal I thought ) , rio was with Oliver reading a book together , and I was with Zack holding hands with my head on his shoulder . We decided to sit at Gryffindor since everyone was there pretty much . Scorpius smiled . So I'm guessing you took my advice . I just smiled . Albus came running over looking kind of shocked and a little mad . Hey , lily what are you doing ? What do you mean ? I said . Taking my head off of Zack's shoulder . Is this your uh- boyfriend. Umm yeah . We just started dating about 5 minutes ago . We all laughed except Albus . Is mom and dad are ok with this ? Albus you are over reacting. I said starting to get mad . May I talk to you ? Albus said . Fine . We got up and went to the corner . Does mom and dad know ? We started dating 5 minutes ago . I said my hair still wet . Ok ,well - I stopped him . Please just get to know him . I'll write mom and dad too ok? Albus gave me a tight hug . If he hurts I swear . Albus its ok . Ok . He gave a slight smile . You know I'm still happy for you . My baby sister having a boyfriend ! We laughed. I sat down next to Zack and smiled . Just to piss of Albus a little bit I have him a kiss . Zack looked a little surprised but kiss me back just as fast as I kissed him . Albus I could see turned away but everyone else went one with their lives . We went down to the lake even though it was raining we were still wet so we didn't care . Zack started to sit but , I pushed him in . The splash was big !! I got scared I realized I had no idea if he could swim . I got close to the water to try and see him . A hand grabbed me and pulled me in . I swam up and put my hair behind my ears . We both smiled . I saw rose ,Scorpius , Albus , Ella , rio , and Oliver all run and jump in ! We all had a great time . As we were having fun I kept thinking about Hugo . How when rose tried to talk to him he yelled and pushed her away , When I fell and he kept walking by , and when his parents came he didn't even wave . I pushed this aside as we all got out of the lake and headed back to the castle after about 2 hours . we didn't find anyone . We went to the great hall, all the common rooms, class rooms ,and no one was there . We finally checked the bathroom . In one big bathroom we found almost every kid except 7th years and some 6/5th years . We all got in and saw people in the bathtubs ,the stalls , and the showers . Some were crying others were just scared . We asked what happened the head boy for Gryffindor stepped forward just be quit but , someone is trying to attack . I thought back to 1st year I got scared . I ran out of the bathroom tears starting to come but , mostly anger . My wand out in front me I hide behind a corner . I heard footsteps .

**Have a good at guys ! **


	7. Yeah,youdid

I saw Albus and Zack coming down the hall but had to hide when they heard someone coming . I saw them move again when they reached where I was Zack hugged me before Albus could . Then after Albus hugged me too . Albus opened his mouth but, we heard quite footsteps . I saw Scorpius,Ella ,rose, rio , and Brooke . I was confused what was she doing here . She was wearing short sleeves but there was bruises and cuts all over . She looked scared and mad . I stuck my head out more so they could see me . They came behind us but, it was crowded so we moved . I went into a class room . Everyone followed . Albus held out a letter . I grabbed it . It was from James . He graduated last year . He was with dad and mom . Dear, Albus and lily. I'm with mom and dad . We are trying to get to the school without getting caught . Be safe and be smart . Remember to stay out of trouble . Love James . I read the letter quickly . I handed it to albus . Ok, so what ? I'm still going I said . Albus grabbed me by my arm . seriously? Yeah . I did sternly but , still in a whisper. Fine , I'm coming too . Zack said . rose , Scorpius , Brooke ,and Ella nodded . Albus looked down for a second but, gave in . Ok , I'm with you lily . He said smiling . Wait , is Rio and Oliver ok ? Yeah , they trying to get the kids out of the school .Ella said in a whisper . I nodded . I walked out of the class room I didn't hear nor see anything so I walked out my hand on my wand in front of me . I saw Zack next to

Me . We walked towards the great hall . I heard something in the closet . Guys, do you hear that? We don't have time! Ella said . I looked back . Whatever or whoever was in there I had to help . Go . Everyone looked at me . Go , I need to make sure whatever it is or whoever is ok . Zack grabbed my hands . Are you sure ? Yes , I have to . We gave each other the look of I love you ,be safe . I love you I whispered. He smiled I love you too . I finally understood the look . I thought as I made my way to the closet . I opened it to see a 1st year muggleborn named Julie . I got her up from the closet . She hurt her ankle but, I had to get her to the bathroom . I made sure to be quiet and on the look out . We made it to the bathroom where Oliver and rio was figuring out a plan . Lily ! Shuuuhh I said . Sorry . Rio said. she gave me a tight hug . I told rio . help her ankle please ! I ran out the door without another word . I went to the place where we were all hiding . No one was there . I hope their safe I said in my thoughts . I looked around and made my way to the transfiguration room . I heard voices and ducked behind the corner . It was of two grownups. I looked around the corner to see to men in tight black outfits I felt the anger built in me . One of them was Brooke dad . I wanted to jump on them and surprise them but, Zack got into my ear . Be smart , don't go crazy. I had to get to the great hall . Ugh . I thought I decided to use expelliarmus . Both of their wands went flying . I put incendio on the wands . I saw the two guys run out like they were looking for who did it but, couldn't find anyone . They went down the stairs I put out the fire with the flick from my wand . I started to get closer to the stairs . I realized there's nowhere to hide if I get caught . As I was thinking about what would happen . I heard footsteps . I was caught . Expelliarmus I said . The wand went flying acro wand . It landed in my hand as I snapped it . I threw it down the stairs . Levi corpse I said . The woman went flying in the air . I dropped her to the floor. I used rope from my wand to tie her and make sure she stayed unconscious . I turned to see 2 other people in dark mask come towards me . I ducked from the green light . acro wands . Only one came to me but, I snapped it anyway . Incendio I said to the one area . The girl in the dark hood threw Serpensortia . I made it out of the way and then the snake back at her . I sent incendio to her . She fell to the floor . Her hood fell of . Lucy ? I whispered. No .. Lucy how ?? I didn't speak to Lucy since first year but, she was still my cousin. I sent the ring of fire around her while tears were coming up . I ran down to the stairs. I got into the great hall the tables were gone . I saw Albus in the corner fighting a dark hooded figure . He had blood coming from his nose . I saw Ella and rose fighting 3 people in black robes . I saw Scorpius with Zack and McGonagall they were fighting a tall figure and a short figure with Zack clutching his arm while blood was rolling down his head . All I wanted to do is help him but, I couldn't . I had to fight . I saw a lot of the other 5th-7th years fighting. some where by the lake and others in the hall way . I noticed Brooke chasing down someone . I ran after her . they ran to the lake . Brooke noticed me but, put her hand back to say stop . She pointed her wand at the tall and thin figure . The Figure pulled their hood down . It was her mom . I realized what was about to happen . You killed my my sister Brooke yelled . Thoughts started to come to my head . Brooke has a sister ? did I know them, how can I help Brooke . I had to stop thinking I had to focus . So I tried to get my wand in front of me but , Brooke pushed it away . She yelled expelliarmus ! her moms wand went flying . Her mom put her arms out and up . Brooke - I thought Brooke would stop but, she didn't . She yelled stupefy . Her mom let out a breath . Brooke ! I yelled . She didn't stop CONFRINGO!! I tried to stop her but, I couldn't . Her mom blasted . I thought Brooke would cry but, she went on . She ran back to the castle . I ran as fast I could . Brooke ! Where are you going ? To find my dad . Brooke shouted leaving me in dust . I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around and yelled expelliarmus!! The wand went flying . It was my dad . Dad ! I gave his wand back then gave him a giant hug . Dad , I would love to talk but, I have to find my friend. I ran out of his grasp and ran into the great hall . The dark hooded figure most dead some injured some unconscious. I tried to find anyone I knew . No one . So I ran towards the hallways . I saw people dueling . I saw Brooke kneeling . I bend down where we couldn't be seen . It's ok . I said hugging her . She looked up but, she was smiling too . I did it !she said . Yeah , you did .


	8. Thelost

I woke up in the great hall . I saw my parents over me . Zack was in the corner looking worried , Brooke was talking to rio and Oliver , and Albus was Holding Ella . I sat up . I looked around . The great hall was filled with hospital beds . Mom? Dad ? Yes sweetie? My mom said . I'm sorry . I cried . No, no don't be honey . Mom whispered. My dad looked scared . He was under imperio. My dad said looking worried. Who ? James my dad whispered. Will he be okay ? He was badly hurt by the spell . I told you not to use it lily . My dad said sternly . Im sorry but, he tried to kill me. Even though it wasn't him I said . I used again because I was about to die I whispered. Im sorry . Dad just hugged me tightly . I got out of the bed and walked to Zack who was in the corner . I couldn't tell if he was crying but, I gave him a hug from behind. He turned quickly. Lily- I am so sorry . he said into my ear as I was still hugging him . Why ? I wasn't there he said . I didn't help . He started to cry . Stop ! I said . You are so silly I whispered as I kissed him . He smiled still tears in his eyes hand on my face . So that first quidditch game might have to wait a while . we both laughed tears starting to go away . I felt my dads glare . Lily- whose your um friend ? he said smoothly . Oh I was going to write but, this happened . I said . This is Zack . He's my boyfriend. I smiled . He shook my dads hand . Nice to meet you sir . My dad nodded. I heard him say you hurt her I kill you . He nodded but,then smiled to me . I brought Zack over to my mom . Hello ma'am . Nice to meet you I'm Zack . I'm Lily's boyfriend. My mom grabbed him into a hug. It's very nice to meet you zack she said smiling .i saw Ella and Albus kissing each other in the corner but, still kind of a sad one . Rose was crying with Scorpius just hugging her tightly . She had to kill her brother I thought . I knew he wasn't under the imperio curse there was nothing in his eyes nor Lucy . It just hit me . I ran to my parents . I killed Lucy . What!? Both said . She was trying to attack me . I had no choice . I had too . There was nothing in her eyes she wasn't in the imperio curse . Im sorry . It's what you had to do I'm sorry ,rose . My mom said hugging me . I nodded . Tears in my eyes , I went to rose . I am so sorry . I hugged her while Scorpius was still holding her . He let go so she could hug me . I love you . I said . She smiled thank you for being here . I nodded . Ella , Albus, rose , Scorpius , rio,Oliver, Brooke ,Zack, and I stood up . We all went down to the lake . The school was looking better than yesterday I said . My hand in zacks . You were asleep for a week he said . Oh , well you do know what the means though . What ? Everyone said . I'm almost in third year ! Everyone laughed The mood was better but, still grieving . I mean Hugo was dead and James were hurt and Lucy was dead So we all still were sad but, we had to keep going . We sat by the lake . I felt something on my back . It was rose I was thinking she just wanted a hug but, nope she pushed me in . My jeans were wet but, at least it wasn't my robes I thought . In the fight we all were wearing our everyday close . It was on a weekend so we didn't need our robes . Since it was a couple days after everything we didn't have school. I stayed under water for as long I could . Huh , she's trying to pull the same thing I did I heard Zack say . After a minute people got worried . I saw Zack start to get in the water I pulled them all in . Everyone laughed well soaking wet . We all played in the water . Having a good time kind of forgetting . We got out and walked back to the castle . All of Hogwarts was sleeping in the class rooms since the Common rooms was a bit messed up . We all got sleeping bags next to each other . I remember holding zacks hand before closing my eyes .

**Have a good day !! ( or night ) **


	9. Owls

I realized I've never said what year Brooke is in so re-update one that .

ROSE/ALBUS/SCORPIUS :6

BROOKE:7

ELLA: 5

LILY: 3

ZACK: 5

RIO: 5

OLIVER: 6

JAMES : ( graduated about last year)

While Hogwarts was getting cleaned up . The students who wanted too got to go home . Since Brooke didn't want to live with her aunt I invited her over to our house and now she's like my sister I've always wanted ! Zack parents were on vacation so he also got to come with us . I could tell he was nervous but, my mom loved him . I told them that he was a Goyle . Which I think my dad already knew and my mom figured it out the first time they met. So it wasn't a big deal but, my dad was starting to open up to him after we all went to a small watering hole and he saw us all looking so happy . Rose , Scorpius, Albus , and Ella came to the watering hole too . Rio and Oliver was spending time at Oliver's parents place . After the week was up we all got back on the train . We got to Hogwarts for the sorting and the feast . The graduation was coming soon for Lucy I thought but, I had to push them aside . She's gone I told myself . I felt someone tap my shoulder . I thought it was Scorpius or albus . So I turned around about to tease them but, it wasn't them . It was James ! I got up and hugged him so tightly that, he had to tell me he couldn't breath. Tears wear in my eyes . I'm so sorry . I got scared . I know it wasn't you but, you used unforgivable curse and I had too I'm sorry ! He just hugged me as I had tears . It's ok ,lily . i'm sorry too . I hurt you ! I love you . I looked up . I love you too James ! After that I found out James was going to teach defense the dark arts for a while . So I was very happy already . Then I realized the first quidditch game was in a a week ! I started to practice everyday . It was a Thursday so two days before the game . I got Brooke,albus,Scorpius,rose,Zack,rio,Ella,and Oliver to play one game before team practice on Friday . As we were playing I saw someone come on the field . It was James . We stopped the game and landed . I introduced everyone . James , this is ,rio and Oliver which they are dating ! rio roller my eyes at me . Then this is Ella who is dating Albus . He looked happy but, a little surprised. Which if you don't know albus . I said sarcastically. He is the one with messy brown hair . Albus kind of laughed. This is rose and Scorpius. Who are also dating . This is lily I said pointing to me . She's crazy . Everyone laughed . And this is zack . Lily's boyfriend. James looked happy for me but, also like the look everyone did . Kind of protective of me . This is Brooke ! She was wearing short sleeves which showed her bruises and cuts . She waved shyly . He smiled . He noticed the cuts and bruises. Was that from the fight ? he asked . We all headed up for lunch besides them . Oh , no . He looked shocked . My - my parents. She said kind of shyly and a little embarrassed. He started to get mad . Your parents hurt you? Yeah . Well - his anger starting to go away . Well- we can get hot chocolate if that would make you feel better ? he asked shyly . Really ?! Yeah ! James said excited. Ok , thank you ! They met us up to get hot chocolate but, then went down to the lake . Zack and I went to the library . He kissed me lightly . So , do you think your parents like me more now? I giggled . He smiled the half smile making what to kiss him as hard I could . Yeah , my mom thinks you are one of the smartest people she knows . He kept smiling that smile . My dad , knows you make me happy . So he likes you a little more now . We laughed . I kissed him . He made it deeper but, I pulled away . We have to finish these essays . I said rolling my eyes . As he was writing his essay I saw him looking nervous . Hey ? I said . He looked up . I kissed him lightly . You're going to do great . The OWL's are this year for the 5th years . Even though Zack was really smart ( and it's the beginning of the year) he was still very nervous . He smiled the half smile . I giggled .

The month of the OWLS

Ella ,rio ,and Zack had been working hard on the OWL's . I hugged Ella and Rio tightly . I wished them luck . They went in . I saw Zack going over stuff in his head looking like he was going to die if he didn't get it right . I went up and hugged him . He smiled . He kissed me lightly as I deepened the kiss he pulled away as he heard his name get called for the test . Good luck ! I said . He smiled the half smile . I thought back to the first quidditch game . It was against Gryffindor. He was right there in the stands smiling at me . He was so excited. I saw the snitch but, so did Zane . ( Gryffindors seeker ) we kept going higher and faster . Until Zane started to shove me . I rolled under him . He won't stop trying to get me to fall . I raced toward the snitch . I saw Zacks face he was smiling the half smile . I had to keep going . I saw zane come beside me . I narrowed my eyes in focus . He shoved I fell. But grabbed my broom with one hand. Everyone was gasping but, Zack looked scared like he might cry but, he cheered for me . I got my other hand up . I pushed up and sat back down . I shoved Zane a little just enough to get him of track . I reached my hand out and caught it! We won ! My thoughts went to after the game how Zack ran down and kissed me . Then said how he was proud of me. I got ripped away from my thoughts as I saw him coming out of the first part . He was smiling . I ran up to him . I hugged him. So it went good ? Very! He said smiling . We went towards the transfiguration room for the 2nd part . I thought back to the lake . He told me his favorite part of school was astronomy . I told him he should come back to teach it . He looked at me kind of shyly. Well- I don't know . I've always wanted to work at the ministry too . I smiled . Well, why don't you go to the ministry then after you get done with it or want a change . You come back ? He smiled the half smile . I like that idea . We ran up to the castle . Again I saw Zack come out . This Time almost beaming . I He kissed me on the top of my head . He went in . I Sat down thinking to when we were at my house . We were watching a movie . I grabbed his hand and wrapped it with mine . He smiled . I put my head into his shoulder . He put his head on my head . I remember seeing Albus holding Ella ,and Rose asleep on Scorpius . I started to think about what happened after but, got ripped away when I saw James and Brooke walk pass me . James would start working in here after summer but, he was starting to get used to the school again . I walked behind them . I put my hands on their eyes . They both turned around . Oh , hey lily ! Brooke said . She's been a lot happier since a couple months ago . What's you guys doing ? Well - James looked kind of nervous. We - are -are- going on a date ! Brooke blurred out . James kind of smiled at her . Oh , wow ! Your not mad ?! James looked surprised. Why would I be . I mean I'm ALMOST 3 years younger then Zack . You guys are only 1 year apart . Plus Brooke is graduating in almost a year . Then if you guys got married . Their faces kind of turned into a smiled . Then Brooke would actually be my sister ! We all laughed . Well, I'll let you two go then ! They smiled grabbing each other hands going down the hall way , down the stairs , and out to the lake . I went back to sit down . The test was over . I was guessing to see Zack come out just happy but, I was wrong . He came out looking down at the ground . He looked pale . I grabbed his hand and went down to a empty class room . What's wrong ? I said softly . Don't worry ,Zack . You got 100% on your other tests probably so if you missed one on here it won't matter too much ! It's not that. he said still looking pale . I was teased . What ? By one of the kids ? I looked surprised. No , by the teacher . He was in shock just as much as me . There was two teachers in each part . One for each subject. The ones in that part was McGonagall and bane . ( bane was the astrometry teacher ) McGonagall teased you ? No , bane . I looked shocked. Then all the kids joined in . I hugged him . I finished the test in five minutes after that . I handed it in but, I had to wait . While everyone kept making fun under their breaths but, it sounds ridiculous. He started to gain his color back . He started to laugh . I hugged him but, laughed with him . You know what ? I said as we walked down the stairs . What ? He asked . James and Brooke are dating . What ?! Yeah I know right ! But, I'm happy for them . You know James is going to be a teacher right ? Yeah but, Brooke is going to graduate in a year I said . Hahah I guess your right . He said . Oh , I already know I am . I said putting my hand on my hip. He smiled while laughing . Summers going to be in two weeks . He said smiling. Well yeah . I said . Why ? Oh wait ! Do you what to come to my house ? Really ? he smiled yeah ! I mean I bet there's a lot of people but, my mom loves you and my dad kind of likes you . We laughed . Well, ok then . If you can get me in ,I'll be there !


End file.
